Trusted data geolocation in the cloud is becoming an increasingly important problem, driven by incompatible legislation in different jurisdictions and compliance requirements of data owners. The physical location of data storage and processing in cloud environments matters for several reasons. For example, tax rates may differ based on where a transaction is conducted (rather than where the entity is registered). Also, compliance rules or privacy laws may require that certain categories of data are not stored or processed in a different jurisdiction, and organizations with geographically distributed field offices might conduct operations—such as certain types of research (e.g., stem cell research)—which are legal is some countries and illegal in other countries. Furthermore, recent innovations in data center design—such as so-called ‘modular data centers’—improve the mobility of data centers, allowing data center modules to be easily moved across large distances using standard modes of transportation. Existing geolocation techniques can be inconsistent and rely on methods that can be subverted. Thus, there is a need for improvements in trusted data geolocation.